You'll always be my brother
by FlickeringEmbers
Summary: After Zack begins to date, Cody feels that Zack's spending less time with him than usual. Told in Cody's P.O.V. Might not be so perfect.


Suite Life of Zack and Cody: You'll always be my brother

Me: This is a one shot about how Cody feels after Zack gets a girlfriend and spends less time with him.

Summary: After Zack begins to date, Cody feels that Zack's spending less time with him than usual. Told in Cody's P.O.V

* * *

Cody's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks before Zack actually spent some time with me, his twin. After he dated Selena, we began to see each other less unless it was in school or at home in the suite. Lately, I've been reading more frequently without Zack interrupting me. It feels weird because he would usually have some crazy plan that would eventually get us yelled at by Moseby and have our mother lecture us and ground us. Those were the good times, but now he's busy with Selena.

"Cody!" My mom said.

"huh?!" I exclaimed, dropping my book.

"Honey, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." She said, sitting on the little coffee table.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine!" I told her.

"Sweetie, I'm your mom. I know these things." She said, smiling. "Now, what's on your mind?"

I sighed and sat down. "It's about Zack and Selena."

"Oh, nice girl." She said. I looked at her. "Oh, continue."

"Zack hasn't been spending time with me as much as he used to. He's too busy with Selena. It feels weird..."I told her, trailing off.

"Oh, sweetie..."She said, hugging me. "It may seem it he's busy, but you'll always be his little brother."

"But Mom! I'm serious! He's always with her and the only time I see him is either in class, at lunch, or here at the suite!" I said. "It feels so awkward!"

"Sweetie, do you really feel this way?" She asked.

"Well, Selena is a great girl, keeping him out of trouble, but it's feels like she's pulling Zack away from me. It just not like him to be controlled by a girl." I said and she gave me the 'look'

"Except you because we both love you." I said quickly.

"Nice save. Now, Cody, if you want Zack to spend time with you, just talk to him about it." She said.

"It's not as easy as you think." I said, sighing and she smiled.

"It might if you try. Just try and talk to him, ok?" She said.

I smiled a bit. "OK. Thanks mom, you're the best!"

"That's my job. Now, I'm going to get ready for my job." She said, kissing my head. "See you tonight."

"OK. Have a great performance." I said.

"I will." She said, smiling.

* * *

_A week later..._

After an entire week passed by, I finally got a little chance to talk to him in class before the bell rang.

"Zack!" I called, running up to my identical twin brother.

"Yeah, little man?" He asked.

"Do you have any plans after school?" I asked him.

"No, not really. I have a date with Selena at 4 so for that amount of time, I'm free." He said.

"OK. I need to talk to you when we get back. It's important." I told him, hoping he'd agree.

He shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

"OK." I said as the bell rang. We went to our seats and class started.

* * *

I was in the last period of school before the bell rang. Usually, I'd love school, but today it dragged on longer than usual. Maybe that's what people mean by time flys when you're having fun. I had 5 minutes before the bell rang and I was anxious for school to be over. I really wanted to talk with Zack or at least spend some time with him before he goes on that date.

_'3 minutes! Come on, bell ring!' _I thought in my head.

Finally, the last 3 minutes passed and the bell rang. I shot out of my seat and ran to my locker. I quickly fumbled over my combination and messed up about 4 times. I finally got it open and I put my books away, getting my backpack and stuffed whatever was assigned tonight. I slammed it shut and locked it, running outside. I finally got home and I thought I heard Moseby yell at me to stop running, but I didn't care. I pushed the button for the elevator a bunch of times. _'Come on, come on.' _I thought. It finally got down and I got in quickly and pushed to my floor. I was so anxious that I nearly forgot to get out. I fumbled for my keys and unlocked the door, getting inside. I found Zack on the couch, throwing a ball up and catching it. He kept repeating this process.

"Hey, Zack!" I said. He sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah?" He said. "You wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded and put my backpack down. I sat beside him on the couch and took a deep breathe and let it out.

"It's about you spending so much time with Selena." I said.

"She's great, isn't she? I mean we share so much in common and she's so pretty." He said.

"Um, yeah. I'm happy for you. Really, I am. It's just that...Now, you spend more time with her than me. I'm kinda getting lonely. You're always with her. It makes me feel so alone..."I said.

"What, are you jealous?" He asked.

"NO!" I said. "I just want us to spend time like we usually do. You know, you'd come up with a whacky scheme, I'd play along, we get in trouble, Moseby yellls at us, mom lectures us, and we both get grounded."

He smiled. "I see. My little brother misses spending quality time with his big brother."

"Yeah...Now it's just so boring..." I said.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm spending so much time with Selena, it's just I've never felt so strongly for her before." He said, sighing dreamily.

"Hey, come back to Earth." I said, snapping my fingers in his face.

He snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry. I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately."

"It's not that I hate her. She's perfect for you and I'm happy, but to me, it seems like she's stealing you away from me." I said, sighing.

He gave me a smile and placed his hand on my head. "I know it seeems like it, but there's one thing that will never change."

I looked up at him. "What's that?"

"That you'll always be my little twin brother, no matter what. We're brothers for life." He said, smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks, Zack."

"No prob. Anyway, I'll take sometime from Selena and spend some days with you." He said, smiling.

"Thanks...Big brother." I said, grinning.

He grinned back. "No problem...little brother."

I nodded. "I hope you have fun with Selena on your date"

"We will. Maybe if you find a girlfriend, we could double date sometime." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wanna hit the arcade before I go?" He said.

"You're on." I said and we raced down to the arcade.

As we ran down to the arcade, I smiled, feeling better. His words rung in my head and I knew that I'll never forget what he said and what he did. I knew I'd never forget this moment.

_"You'll always be my little twin brother, no matter what. We're brothers for life."_

* * *

Me: I hope you all enjoyed it! Anything you think please review!


End file.
